fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Clockwork Island
Clockwork Island is a region in Fable III that is added by the Traitor's Keep DLC. The island is a "world of tomorrow"-esque amusement park, and is home to Professor Faraday and his many inventions, consisting of his greeting robot Huxley, his robotic maintenance beetles, robot dogs, and animatronic "citizens". After the main Traitor's Keep quest is completed, and the Hero has finished Huxley's quest, the houses are now buyable and are owned by Nobles. The Nobles can be seen walking around with their servants and Guards stand at attention around the area. However, the island seems to never be restored or cleaned up. Visitors When the Hero and Commander Milton first reach the island and enter the Street of the Future, on the left side of the street is a visitor's log from when the island was still operational: Welcome to Clockwork Island! We hope you enjoy this brief glimpse at the world of the future. Please feel free to sign the visitor's book below: *''The whole family had a wonderful time. Little Timmy will never forget his hug from the Crush-o-Bot 7000. -- E. Hutchinson'' *''The dice certainly rolled us a +5 time on Clockwork Island! -- Ben, Mark, and Jim'' *''Fantastic! The queuing arrangements were second to none! -- Alfred J Tibblestone'' *''An enjoyable visit, though I would have liked to have seen more chickens. -- Patsy'' *''An enjoyable visit, but far too many chickens for my liking. -- Bernard'' *''I wish I had arms so I could write down how much I enjoyed my time here. -- D. Door'' *''I came here by mistake. Does anyone know how to get to Cluckworld Island? -- Barry Fingers'' *''Do robots have souls? I'd like some souls. Make me some souls and I'll be your super best friend forever and ever and ever and ever. -- C. Chesterton'' *''The gift shop had the second-best selection of edible cogs and gears that I've ever seen! The peach tourbillon in particular was excellent. -- P. Davison'' *''You blundering cog-faced baboon! My grandmother screws a better wingnut than you! -- Arthur'' Exhibits There are also a number of examples of how the world will look in the future, some of which will have plaques detailing them and their sponsors. This display of harmony and peace was built thanks to a generous donation from the Fraser-Parkinson Meat Pulp De-juicing Facility. If you're eating it and you don't know what it is -- it's FP! This most charismatic fellow is a perfect example of the polite good manners that can be achieved with the right gear ratios. He is powered by cups of tea, rainbows, and 403 tonnes of coal. The future brings efficiency as well as contentment. This robot has been designed to greet at a previously unheard of 37 waves per gallon. These chattering neighbours aren't just idling -- they are combining their calculating power to further the vital research done here in the Clockwork Island labs. With enough automatons combined, scientists theorise we will one day be able to solve the riddle of 36 divided by 3. We here at Clockwork Island hope that this display not only encourages you to think of the future, but also of the present. Are you being considerate to your neighbours? Have you recalibrated their dampeners recently, or tweaked their flanges? Faraday's Statue In the middle of town is a large statue of Faraday. When you first arrive, a plaque can be found in front of it. Ernest Faraday: Father of the Modern Age, Hero of Industry, and Loving Parent to all things Clockwork. Cast in 24 carat zirconium by Arthur Mint, official sculptor to Reaver of Bloodstone. Trivia *To the far left of the docks is a cave with a door that can only be opened with two East Hare Eggs (the first from Millfields, the second from Ravenscar Keep). Inside the Door is a table with several dogs sitting around it, a reference to the famous series of sixteen oil paintings of dogs playing poker made by C. M. Coolidge. *There is a locked gate in the area of the boss fight, but there is no apparent way to open it. *The first area where the Hero and Milton enter on the island, The Street of the Future, seems to parody the quintessential 1950's American Suburbs, complete with white picket fences. It may also be a jab at some parts of the Walt Disney Theme Parks, especially an Orrery at the entrance that resembles a landmark in Disneyland Paris' Discoveryland and Disneyland's Tomorrowland. *When the Hero and Commander Milton first visit the island, some of the robots can be overheard remarking that the sky seems to be floating away, and that they need a "Skynet" to catch it. This is a reference to the Terminator films. *Clockwork Island, through close comparison of both the first and the third Fables' maps appears to be neighbouring Witchwood Island. *The final visitors' comment, is one of the insults left by Arthur from the quest The Final Insult. Category:Fable III Locations Category:Traitor's Keep DLC